Leaving On A Jet Plane My Dear
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'Emma, I was thinking of you' Slightly AU Wemma :D Hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated 'Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining' but I'm just waiting for my muse to come back on that one. I know the Wemma fanfiction updates have been kind of dead lately so I came up with this idea on a car journey yesterday and thought I'd take a stab at writing it. I do hope you enjoy it, just a sweet little one-shot that I hope Wemma will have something like this in store for them! If you haven't read my other story, do check it out, will try to update it soon! Until next time, Hannah xx**

'Will , what are you doing?!'Emma squealed as Will pulled her down the McKinley corridor to the choir room.'Shh! Just be patient!' he replied, pecking her on the reached the choir room with entwined hands, Will sat her down on the chair at the front of the steps, she whimpered at the lose of contact from him, he chuckled at her cuteness. He pulled out a stool and set it out in front of her, and grabbed an acoustic guitar on to his lap.

'Emma, remember I was going to leave McKinley when Terri told me about the baby...and just before I went to see you, I was in the auditorium arranging the last pieces of sheet music for Glee club, and I picked up a guitar and played the song 'Leaving On A Jet Plane' by John Denver, I know you know it, because I remember you singing and dancing around the kitchen to it when you thought I wasn't looking' he smirked.  
'You saw that?!' Emma asked

'Of course I did! I started playing that, and I wasn't thinking about the school I'd been at since I was 15, or the place where I thought I'd met my first and supposedly last love, or where I first found my love for music, and was encouraged to continue it , no I wasn't thinking about the place where I'd spent practically my whole life in, I was thinking about you. The red-headed Bambi eyed guidance counsellor who had my heart from the moment I saw her cleaning her nameplate, yes there I was, a married man, expecting a baby with his wife that he had been with for most of his life, I was thinking of another woman, and to be honest, that scared me the most. My life has always had order and has always been same old same old, but then you came, and turned my world upside down. I have to be honest, I was scared, for what I felt for you was much stronger than what I'd ever felt for my wife.'

By the time he'd got through his speech, Emma's cheeks were stained with tears, happy tears of course.

'Will, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, I just love you so much, and I want you to know I support whatever you decide to do, if you want to move to Washington, I'll do it, cause I love YOU, and Lima isn't home without the one that makes it home. Will, I'm so sorry, I know what I done with Carl must've killed you inside, I know and I continued to do it, and then I married him, and told you. I swear Will, it is my biggest regret and I wish I'd never done it, I was blinded by my love for you, and the fact that for the whole time I knew you, I put you on this pedestal, and when you lost your balance, I told myself you weren't great, or worthy, and never let you live it down for a whole year. I sent you packing off to New York, you must've thought I didn't love you but I did, and I do. I know we talked all this out, but I just want you to know, you are the only man I will ever love, it's you Will, and I hope I'm that for you too.'

Salty bittersweet tears ran down Will's cheeks, as he walked towards Emma and took her face in his hands 'I love you so much, and I can't wait to call you my wife, and have a baby with YOU, not Terri, not anyone else in this world, you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you sleeping soundly in my arms in the morning, I wanna hold your hair back when your busy ralphing the contents of your stomach into the toilet cause of the morning sickness, I wanna see you in my clothes, reading a book with your cute nerdy glasses on every night. I wanna see you at every one of the Glee club's performances cheering on everyone of the kids as if they were your own, I wanna see you holding our baby for the first time,and I wanna see you happy, if being with me makes you happy, then you'll be happy for the rest of your life, cause I'm never most of all, I wanna see you be named Emma Schuester' and with that, he pulled her into a long and passionate kiss, which was followed with a warm embrace, as he let go, he reached for her hand, entwining their fingers together once more. Emma came to a sudden halt and waited for Will to stop as well, and when he did.

'Erm...Will, you were gonna sing a song?!'

'Yes indeed I was, but I'd much prefer to go home and watch some quality news with you! We'll have plenty more opportunities to hear me sing, you just trust me on that one!'

'Haha, okay then, I just want you to know, I love you so much.' and she pecked his lips, not being able to get enough.

'I love you too Em, more than you will ever imagine! Now, let's get you home, home sounds pretty good right now, I'm pretty sure I could whip up something delicious to eat for I am a fantastic cook!'

And with that , the loved up couple walked out of the place that had seen them through so many times of their lives, and will see much more to come.


End file.
